


Late Night Touches

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Late Night Writing, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Luke is wide awake at 2:32am.Michael isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proofread but I might check for any mistakes in the future.
> 
> This is my _I'm sorry I haven't posted in over a month so here's a gratuitous smut ___drabble.

2:32am is not a great time to be wide awake.

At least, it’s not for Luke.

He’s been awake all-fucking-night, and his boyfriend is sleeping right next to him. Which is a very good reason for his dick to be rock hard.

He tried waking Michael up, he did, but the lilac-haired lad just won’t fucking wake up.

“Mikeyyy,” Luke tries again, jabbing at the older boy’s side. “Michael!”

Still nothing.

Huffing in defeat, he checks his phone for the time—2:34am.

He decides now’s a good time to give up on his boyfriend waking up at this ungodly time and yanks his boxers down. He lets out a moan of relief when his dick gets freed from the confinement. He doesn’t hesitate before starting to stroke his dick, more pre-cum oozing from his slit. He brushes his thumb over the bead of pre-cum, whimpering at how sensitive it is. He’d have continued had a hand not gripped his wrist and stopped him.

“Do you really think I can sleep through your sexy moans, baby boy?” A half-asleep-raspy voice asks. “Tell me, do you?”

“Maybe,” Luke gulps, his hand still. “You _are_ a heavy sleeper.”

“I’d hear your moan a mile away,” Michael grouses, sounding extremely unhappy with the answer. “You were naughty, babe.”

“I was not,” Luke replies too quickly. “Anyone can wank.”

“You have _me._ ”

The way Michael says the last word is hot beyond measure.

 _And so sexily possessive,_ Luke’s treacherous voice adds.

“Tell me,” Michael’s words are nothing short of silken purrs, “what I should do with you, Luke. Or rather, the _how_ of punishing you.”

“You should surprise me by not asking me,” Luke tries—and fails—at trying to sound not so strained.

“So you wouldn’t mine me putting a cock ring on you and not letting you come for a long time, would you?” Michael’s lips graze against Luke’s sensitive patch of skin on his neck. “Would you?” He repeats at the lack of reply.

“N-no...”

Luke gulps as he watches his boyfriend leave the bed long enough to retrieve the said toy. He loves it when Michael punishes him for any minuscule reason, the thought of Michael finger-fucking him causing his slit to ooze more pre-cum.

“You didn’t touch yourself, now did you?” Michael arches his pierced brow as he returns with a fucking _vibrating_ cock ring. Luke moans, unavailable to hold the sound back.

“No.”

“Good,” Michael grins, sliding the restrictive toy onto Luke’s leaking cock.

Luke isn’t new to cock-stimulating toys, but he _is_ new to using those kinds of toys with Michael watching him. He gets on all-fours and glances backward to see Michael leaning down. He whines when his boyfriend laps at his hole in a teasing way. He briefly wonders if it’s possible to come with the cock ring on as Michael continues with the non-penetrative assaults to his hole.

“Mm, you’re always more responsive when I put the cock ring on you, baby boy,” Michael rasps out.

Before Luke can even deny it, he feels Michael’s dick slamming into him, aimed at his prostate perfectly. He whimpers from the fact that he can’t come until Michael allows so.

“Scream for me,” is what Michael says right before he starts thrusting harshly into Luke, garnering the demanded screams from the younger lad. Luke can’t _not_ scream when Michael is being so rough with him, and the fact that he’s starting to feel overstimulated adds onto the high that’s temporarily forever stuck on ‘build-up’ mode. Michael’s thrusts seem to get more forcible with each thrust, and Luke wishes he can come just about anytime now.

“So fucking tight,” Michael’s words aren’t exactly helpful.

Luke screams out Michael’s name when the cock ring is removed, releasing all over Michael’s tattooed fingers instantly. Michael follows suits not a full second later, making Luke giggle despite their current situation.

“Have you learnt your lesson?” Michael asks the blond, kissing the dimple on his back.

“I didn’t know you were being educational, Mikey.”

Luke giggles again as Michael pushes him down and snuggles to his backside.


End file.
